


Omamori

by MoonchildMalec



Series: Twitter drabbles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Just angst, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonchildMalec/pseuds/MoonchildMalec
Summary: After Magnus finds out about the Soul Sword, he feels betrayed and angry. So angry, in fact, that he considers burning the omamori Alec gave him.





	Omamori

**Author's Note:**

> Another lil' drabble inspired by one of Yara's twitter threads (https://twitter.com/ItsYaraSket/status/890171004588347394). 
> 
> I hope you realise that as long as you keep tweeting sad shit like this, I'll keep writing sad drabbles to go along with them.

Magnus had raged, had torn his loft apart with angry blue bolts, and when that wasn’t enough to quell the roaring beast within his chest he had taken to breaking things the old fashioned way.

Vases, mugs and plates alike (some centuries old and invaluable) went flying through the air and crashed against the wall in a satisfying cacophony as Magnus’ muscles burned. Luke had intervened, and Magnus had deftly waved a hand to put the loft back together again, only to down a bottle of whisky and break everything all over again after Luke left.

He didn’t understand, couldn’t understand, how betrayed Magnus felt. It didn’t matter whether Alec had meant it as a personal attack or not, keeping what he knew about the Soul Sword from Magnus. Magnus thought he had finally found someone he could trust with anything, even his heart. He had opened up to Alec, bared him his soul only to have it all thrown at his feet and trodden on. He was so god damn tired of being let down and hurt, of having his suspicions and fears proven right.

Come dawn, Magnus had trashed and put together the loft countless times, yet the seething beast refused to settle in his ribcage. He frantically started rummaging through his desk drawers, thinking that destroying something specifically related to Alec might help, might make him feel better, might finally let him rest. He found what he was searching for and pulled out the omamori Alec had given him, the first gift Magnus had received without any strings attached in a long time.

 _Omamori._ _To protect._ That was the vow Alec had made by giving Magnus this gift, Magnus knew that. To others, it might just have been a good luck charm, a charm for protection, but not for Alec. Since Alec was a man of few words, he had let the gift speak for him. _I promise to protect you._ Maybe that’s what Alec had been trying to do by keeping the information secret, but he had still ended up causing more damage, had still hurt Magnus.

Magnus stroked the omamori, letting the pad of his thumb trace the gold embossed symbols in the soft silk. He blinked away a few stubborn tears and tried to will blue flames to appear, but he couldn’t do it. He finally realised why he was hurting so much. It was because he was utterly head over heels for the Shadowhunter with his wayward hair and hazel eyes. He knew now that he had lost his heart to the boy the moment he had first laid eyes on him.

He slid to the floor with a broken sob, back against the desk and clutching the omamori tight in his fist. The angry beast had settled, but had only left emptiness in its wake.


End file.
